Petit Remus Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Premier Noël après la mort de Voldemort. Remus a oublié les cadeaux chez lui et il fait un saut par cheminée pour les récupérer. Sauf qu'il éternue en donnant sa destination. Il atterit chez une pauvre moldue qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. One Shot


Un petit one_-_shot tout bête, qui me trottait dans la tête. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, il est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon, en un chapitre, je pouvais pas faire plus cohérent. Bonne lecture, en tout cas. (Si j'ai des lecteurs, mdr !)

**Petit Remus Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel…**

Ils étaient tous à Square Grimmaud, pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer dignement ce premier Noël sans Voldemort. Mrs Weasley, sa fille Ginny et sa belle_-_fille Hermione préparaient le repas. Tonks avait été interdite de cuisine après avoir transformer la dinde en coiffe indienne par accident. Ginny avait encore des crises de fou rire en revoyant cette coiffe de chef indien sur le plat, avec les marrons autour, et sa mère qui s'arrachait les cheveux. Hermione avait rapidement résolu le problème en rendant sa forme initiale à leur futur repas. Tonks s'était donc réfugiée dans le salon, après une demi_-_heure d'excuse auprès de la cuisinière en chef.

Harry, Ron et ses frères décoraient la maison avec l'assistance douteuse de Severus Rogue. Le pauvre avait été un peu traumatisé par la fin soudaine de Voldemort, et il se comportait parfois comme un gamin capricieux. Ils essayaient de lui faire comprendre que les chauves_-_souris et les toiles d'araignées n'étaient pas vraiment de circonstances, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Les angelots côtoyaient donc les araignées et les branches de houx étaient ornées de toiles gluantes. Mais rien ne pouvait venir entamer la joie de tous, celle de Sirius encore moins que les autres. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer le parrain de Harry de derrière le voile en sacrifiant une personne de son sang (sa cousine Bellatrix, le trio de Gryffondor s'étaient fait une joie de le faire). Dumbledore avait été à la fois furieux qu'ils aient utilisé un sort de magie noire, et ravi de retrouver Sirius. D'autant que le ministère venait de reconnaître son innocence, à titre posthume, suite à la capture de Peter Pettigrew. Il s'était fait piégé par un vulgaire piège à souris magique du ministère, utilisé pour protéger les archives des rongeurs, en voulant espionner les Langues de Plombs sous sa forme animale.

Sirius préparait donc le sapin, avec l'aide de Remus. Le pauvre loup_-_garou était malade comme un chien, et son rhume résistait même aux remèdes de Pompom. Sirius le taquinait sans arrêts, lui cachant sa boite de mouchoirs en papier qu'il traînait de partout. Remus finit par se fâcher, et s'était jeté sur son ami en le menaçant de partager généreusement son rhume avec lui, ponctuant ses menaces de chatouilles. Sirius avait plus cédé à celles_-_ci qu'aux menaces de maladie. Il avait ensuite gentiment demandé à sa cousine Tonks de se contenter de leur passer les décorations, pour éviter toute catastrophe. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé une baguette, il ne comptait plus les sorts de _reparo_ qu'il avait du lancer sur ces innocentes boules de Noël.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train, ponctués par les transformations soudaines des différentes personnes grâce aux jumeaux Weasley. Sirius avait fini écroulé par terre quand Remus s'était transformé en loup sous l'effet d'un chocolat trafiqué. Severus qui entrait à ce moment dans le salon avait hurlé à réveiller les morts, persuadé que Lupin venait de se transformer en loup_-_garou et que tous étaient en danger mortel. Il partit en courant, oubliant qu'il était sorcier et qu'il pouvait lancer un sort à Remus. Il fallut toute la persuasion de Dumbledore pour le convaincre de sortir de son placard, où il s'était accroché au coup de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison fou des Black ne quittait en effet plus du tout son placard depuis qu'il avait réussi à y déplacer le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, faisait des vacances à tout le monde quand ils devaient passer dans le hall d'entrée.

Bientôt, tout fut près pour le réveillon et ils en étaient à se préparer pour la fête. Remus se rendit alors compte qu'il avait laissé ses cadeaux de Noël chez lui, dans sa petite maison héritée de ses parents, Moondance. Il décida d'y faire un saut en vitesse, pendant que les autres finissaient de se préparer. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais cela aurait déclanché les alarmes magiques de protection que personne n'avaient encore désactivées. Il retourna dans le salon en catastrophe, à moitié habillé, sa chemise ouverte pendant hors de son pantalon sombre et pieds nus. Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et donna sa destination.

« _-_ Moond…Atchoummmmmmmm ! »

Ouvrant de grands yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pu empêcher son départ, sans savoir où il allait arriver au final.

Au même moment, au département de Régulation des Transports Magique, un employé se faisait massacrer par son collègue.

« _-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris de faire une idiotie pareille ! Relier toutes les cheminées du pays, moldues et sorcières, au réseau de Cheminette !

_-_J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai renverser la potion de raccordement sur la carte ! Aide moi à remettre tout en ordre, avec un peu de chance personne ne s'en sera aperçu…

_-_Ouais, faut espérer, sinon, on va avoir de gros problèmes avec le chef ! Moi qui espérait partir tôt ce soir…»

Cécilia Kathleen Blackburn se préparait à passer le réveillon seule, dans son petit appartement des vieux quartiers Londoniens. Sa famille et ses amis étaient tous occupés. Elle les voyait le lendemain pour un repas de famille ennuyeux et long, mais ce soir, elle était seule. A trente deux ans, elle était toujours célibataire et elle avait l'habitude de passer les fêtes de fins d'année seule. Sa mère disait qu'elle attendait le prince charmant. Elle n'avait pas tort, elle était très exigeante pour ses relations. Elle devrait peut_-_être demander au Père Noël de lui mettre l'homme idéal sous son sapin ! Elle secoua la tête en riant. Cécilia se prépara un petit repas fin, mais simple et alla se laver. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche, profitant de l'eau brûlante, avant de se motiver pour en sortir. Elle avait décidé de regarder les émissions de télé tranquillement, installée dans son canapé. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de passer d'autres vêtements qu'un vieux tee_-_shirt avec des loups et une lune dessus et son confortable peignoir de coton si doux. Elle n'attendait personne.

Un grand bruit venant de sa cheminée se fit entendre. Elle regarda l'âtre les yeux grands ouverts en ce demandant ce qu'il se passait. Des chocs sourds se firent entendre, et une flamme verte apparue au milieu du feu. Une seconde après, un homme apparu dans cette même cheminée, et ce n'était pas le Père Noël. Il avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches et de suie, des yeux dorés écarquillés dans un visage noirci et sa chemise ouverte sur un corps aux muscles bien dessinés. Il avait l'air de se demander autant qu'elle se qu'il faisait ici. Elle remarqua incongrûment qu'il avait les pieds nus, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle aurait du avoir peur, appeler au secours, mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger.

Remus se fit cogner dans tous les sens. Jamais il n'avait été autant secoué pendant un voyage par cheminée. Il finit par arriver à destination, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Une jeune femme brune vêtue d'un court peignoir le regardait, ses grands yeux remplis de stupeur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour constater qu'il n'était certainement pas chez une sorcière. Comment avait_-_il atterrit là ? Il voulut attraper sa baguette, pour lui effacer la mémoire immédiatement et se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation, il l'avait laissée sur sa table de nuit, chez Sirius. Comment allait_-_il se sortir de cette galère ?

Cécilia s'approcha doucement de sa cheminée et demanda à l'homme, un peu méfiante mais amusée.

« _-_Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé ? Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez sur le toit de l'immeuble ?

_-_Euh……….. !

_-_Vous avez bu, c'est ça ? »

Remus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle pensait apparemment qu'il était descendu par le conduit de cheminée depuis le toit. Comment allait_-_il pouvoir expliquer ça ? Il eut une idée subite, se rappelant d'un pari stupide que Sirius avait fait avec James à Poudlard.

« _-_Non, je n'ai pas bu, mais…J'ai fait un pari avec des amis… Je devais monter sur le toit et…Enfin, je suis assez gêné, je suis monté sur le bord de votre cheminée pour leur faire signe, et j'ai glissé. »

Cécilia hésitait entre éclater de rire pour la mésaventure ou appeler l'hôpital pour signaler qu'un fou était chez elle. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, environ la quarantaine, et il faisait encore des paris idiots avec ses amis.

« _-_Vous savez que c'est un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas blessé ou même tué ? »

Elle secouait la tête alors qu'il avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

« _-_Vous avez l'air fin, comme ça, tout noir de suie. Remarquez, je devrais vous remerciez, vous m'évitez de faire ramoner ma cheminée… »

Remus sourit.

« _-_Content d'avoir pu vous être utile à quelque chose.

_-_Vous prenez ça plutôt bien. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est où sont passées vos chaussures ? Vous êtes monté là_-_haut sans ? »

Elle allait le prendre pour un fou.

« _-_Oui, je les ai laissées à mes amis, elles n'étaient pas très pratiques pour escalader un immeuble… »

La jeune femme soupira profondément, amusée malgré elle par son air de gamins pris en faute. Il en profita pour la détailler vraiment pour la première fois. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules, tombant en boucles gracieuses autour de son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux brun clair, verts autour de la pupille et un visage agréable aux traits classiques. Elle n'avait pas une beauté hors du commun, mais beaucoup de charme et de grâce. Lorsque son regard descendit plus bas, elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles, très consciente de son observation, et resserra vivement son peignoir autour d'elle. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il rougit à son tour. Elle reprit la parole, pour briser cet instant de gêne.

« _-_Et où sont passé vos amis ? Ils doivent vous chercher.

_-_Je crois qu'ils sont partis. Ils ont du croire que je leur faisait une farce en ne redescendant pas, et ils ont du retourner à la soirée où nous sommes invités. »

Remus trouvait de plus en plus facile d'inventer des histoires pour expliquer la situation. Il valait mieux passer pour l'illuminé de service que de lui révéler l'existence du monde magique.

« _-_Excusez moi encore pour le dérangement, maintenant, je vais vous lai….Atchouummm !

_-_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se ballade pieds nus et à moitié habillé sur les toits en pleine hiver ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir comme ça, je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. »

Avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle l'avait poussé vers la salle de bain.

« _-_Faites un brin de toilette, je vais me changer et je vous conduirais chez vos amis. Où dois_-_je vous ramener ?

_-_Euh, la soirée est à Square Grimmaud.

_-_C'est de l'autre coté de la ville, on en aura pour une petite demi heure.»

Au moins, il était encore à Londres. Un moment il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans une autre ville. Il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de cette encombrante moldue, même si elle était charmante.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la salle de bain. Il allait pouvoir transplaner pour rentrer chez Sirius, tant pis pour les alarmes. Elle se demanderait pourquoi il était parti comme ça, mais tant pis. Au moment où il allait partir, elle frappa et entrouvrit aussitôt la porte.

« _-_Les serviettes sont dans le placard en dessous de la fenêtre. Vous devriez aussi rincer vos cheveux, vous êtes à faire peur.

_-_D'accord. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser transplaner en paix ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller depuis sa chambre, attendant des réponses, et l'empêchant de partir discrètement. Il du se résoudre à ce qu'elle le raccompagne au Square Grimmaud. Il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide mais propre. Seule sa chemise pleine de trace noire et ses pieds nus pouvait rappeler son aventure.

Quelques secondes après, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre habillée d'un pantalon ample gris et d'un chemisier blanc, et Remus se surprit à regretter sa tenue précédente. Elle avait de jolies jambes, et c'était plutôt agréable à regarder.

« _-_Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous prêter de chaussures, je n'en ai aucune qui pourrais vous aller. Mais mettez au moins ces chaussettes et cette veste, ou vous allez finir encore plus malade que maintenant. Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom ? Moi c'est Cécilia Blackburn.

_-_Remus Lupin.»

Il pouvait lui donner son nom, elle ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, il n'était pas connu des autorités moldues. Il accepta les vêtements avec gratitude, il commençait à avoir froid et se sentir fiévreux. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une voiture moldue et il s'installa docilement sur son siège. Voyant qu'il dodelinait de la tête, elle lui dit de se reposer. Elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'au Square, elle le réveillerait pour lui demanderait le chemin là_-_bas.

Le trajet se passa en silence, Cécilia conduisant et Remus dormant tout le long. Elle était en train de se demander ce qu'allait penser ses amis de cette histoire. Elle à qui jamais rien d'extraordinaire n'arrivait, là, elle était servie. Cette histoire était quand même vraiment étrange, et elle sentait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu, elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais, et ça la sortait de sa monotonie. Elle éclata de rire en repensant à son souhait de début de soirée : que le Père Noël lui apporte l'homme idéal. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'homme idéal, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait vraiment énormément de charme. Le fait qu'il ait les cheveux humides ne gâchait rien, il lui donnait un petit coté très mignon. Elle se secoua. Elle était vraiment en manque pour fantasmer sur un parfait inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent Place Grimmaud, et elle le réveilla pour lui demander où elle devait la laisser. Il lui demanda de le déposer devant le onze et sortit de la voiture. Il la remercia de s'être déplacée pour lui, et s'excusa encore de lui avoir causé tant de soucis. Il pensait qu'elle allait repartir et qu'il pourrait oublier toute cette histoire quand Mrs Weasley sortit en courant. Cécilia se frotta les yeux, elle aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de numéro douze une seconde avant. Elle oublia vite ça quand la femme rousse qui venait de sortir se jeta sur Remus Lupin.

« _-_Remus ! On était tous très inquiets, on se demandait où tu étais passé !

_-_C'est un peu compliqué, je vous raconterais. »

Il se tourna vers Cécilia et la remercia encore.

« _-_Ce n'est rien. Tachez de ne pas tomber dans la cheminée des gens, la prochaine fois. Je vais vous laisser, je rentre chez moi. Au revoir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Remus eut une étrange réaction.

« _-_Attendez !

_-_Oui ?

_-_Vous avez oubliez vos affaires…

_-_Gardez_-_les, ça vous fera un souvenir. Comme ça, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de refaire ce genre de chose !

_-_Merci. »

Elle lui sourit, et manoeuvra pour faire demi tour.

Molly demanda à Remus de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé en rentrant dans la maison. Remus allait tout doucement, il répugnait à laisser partir la jeune femme comme ça. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Molly le tança d'avoir prit le réseau de cheminée avec un rhume, il devait pourtant savoir, à son âge, ce qu'il risquait. Un fois dans le salon, il du raconter tout depuis le début, et tous éclatèrent de rire en entendant l'histoire qu'il avait du donner à la jeune moldue.

« _-_Je me suis juste inspiré de ce que tu avais fait en sixième année, Patmol. Il a voulu jouer au père Noël pour les plus jeune de Gryffondor, et il est monté sur le toit pour passer par la cheminée. »

Etonnamment, Molly resta silencieuse à la fin de son récit. Quand elle prit la parole, elle semblait plus peinée qu'amusée.

« _-_Tu es en train de nous dire que cette jeune femme qui a été assez serviable pour te ramener ici alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas, qui n'a pas appeler les aurors moldus quand elle t'a vu débarquer chez elle, va passer le réveillon de noël toute seule ? »

Remus se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Il reprit d'une voix un peu gênée.

« _-_Oui, je crois bien. »

Hermione proposa, avec son habituel besoin de venir en aide à tous les gens en détresse, qu'ils en aient besoin ou pas, de l'inviter pour le réveillon. Cela causa un grand blanc dans la conversation.

« _-_C'est une moldue, Hermione, on ne peut pas l'inviter ici…

_-_Quelle importance, de toute façon, demain, les gens du ministère vont aller lui effacer la mémoire. On peut bien l'inviter avec nous.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûr...

_-_Professeur Lupin, elle a été si gentille avec vous, vous ne voulez rien faire pour elle ?

_-_Je ne suis plus ton professeur, Hermione.

_-_Et vous ne répondez pas à ma question ».

Une heure après, pendant que Sirius partait chercher ses cadeaux chez lui, Remus transplana devant la porte de Cécilia Kathleen Blackburn. Il avait fini par céder, surtout que le ministre en personne lui avait donné son accord. Il faut dire que Mr Weasley ne voulait pas se fâcher avec sa femme qui avait défendu farouchement cette idée. Il tapa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle vienne ouvrir.

« _-_Vous ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

_-_Oui. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Elle le laissa s'installer au salon, songeant que pour un réveillon calme c'était raté.

« _-_Je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité, toute à l'heure.

_-_Je m'en doutais un peu, votre histoire était trop grosse pour être vraie. Mais si vous ne vouliez pas m'en parler, je n'allais pas insister.

_-_Vous ne m'avez pas cru ?

_-_Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous croire ? Vous tombez dans ma cheminée, à moitié habillée, l'air complètement surpris. Vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir fait exprès. J'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir la vérité. »

Remus prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« _-_Voilà, je suis un sorcier, et je suis arrivé par le réseau de cheminée. Je me suis trompé en donnant la destination. Voilà. »

Cécilia le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés, et elle prit un fou rire monumental, au point d'en tomber du canapé.

« _-_Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, c'est pas la peine d'inventer des trucs aussi bizarre. Et je…Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Remus, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre par des mots, venait de transformer un vase chinois qui trônait sur une commode en chapeau à fleurs. Il eut juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles avant qu'elles ne soient percées par le cri strident de Cécilia. Il se tourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction quand elle eut cessé. Et il jura doucement entre ses dents.

« _-_J'aurais peut être du la prévenir avant de le faire… »

Elle était évanouie par terre.

Dix minutes plus tard, à Square Grimmaud, la jeune femme regardait Remus et tous les autres comme des serpents venimeux.

« _-_On voulait juste vous inviter pour le réveillon, pour vous remercier d'avoir aidé Remus.

_-_Vous auriez pu me le demander, au lieu de m'emmener ici quand j'étais inconsciente ! »

Elle foudroya un grand brun au sourire charmeur qui riait comme un fou un peu plus loin. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir un rire si proche de l'aboiement. Un autre homme tout aussi brun, mais bien moins séduisant avec ses cheveux gras et son nez imposant, lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« _-_Ca vous fera du bien. »

Elle avala le contenu du verre d'un trait, sans se méfier. Elle sentit sa tête tourner un instant avant de sentir un étrange bien être l'envahir.

« _-_Waaaaooouuuu ! Je vois des petites étoiles de partout ! »

Tous le regardèrent, sidérés par ce changement brutal.

Albus se tourna vers Severus avec méfiance.

« _-_Severus, qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné !

_-_Une potion pour la désinhiber. Un peu comme l'alcool, mais sans la gueule de bois le lendemain. J'aurais pas du? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Remus ?

_-_Pffff ! Depuis que Voldemort a disparu, tu es vraiment devenu dingue, Severus.

_-_Je veux pas de fessée ! »

Tous secouèrent la tête. Le choc de la bataille finale l'avait vraiment fait retomber en enfance, mais malheureusement pour eux, il gardait toutes ses connaissances de Maître des Potions. Et Sirius qui le poussait sans arrêt à faire des bêtises ! Albus et Molly ne savaient plus quoi faire, Albus ne voulait pas renoncer à son professeur et Molly avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un gamin impossible sur les bras. Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien, à part Severus qui boudait parce que Remus était fâché après lui. Cécilia, complètement libérée de toutes retenues, avait fait connaissance avec les autres, et s'était très bien intégrée. Remus la trouvait attachante, mais un peu trop…libérée…dans cet état. Molly Weasley avait décidée que la jeune femme dormirait ici, au moins pour que les effets de la potion de Severus se soient dissipés.

Ils allèrent se coucher bien après minuit et Remus pu repenser en toute tranquilité aux événements de la soirée. Il aimait bien cette moldue, elle était marrante, presque autant que Sirius, mais en plus…féminine. Oui, c'était le mot, elle était vraiment femme, et ça le rendait un peu plus homme. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

« _-_Remus ? J'ai peur toute seule, je peux dormir avec vous ?

_-_Pardon ?

_-_S'il vous plait ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha de son lit en enlevant sa robe de chambre, et elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Remus retint son souffle. Malgré l'obscurité, il avait bien vu qu'elle dormait sans aucun vêtement. Il était pétrifié, la potion de Severus faisait toujours effet, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose. Ce qui signa sa capitulation, ce fut quand elle se blottit contre lui. Le cerveau du pauvre loup_-_garou cessa de fonctionner aussitôt, quand il plongea un regard surpris dans le sien. Il n'arriva pas à s'en détacher avant très longtemps.

La femme se leva difficilement de son fauteuil, avec l'aide de ses petits_-_enfants. Le plus âgé allait entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée.

« _-_Grand_-_père est vraiment tombé dans ta cheminée ? C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

_-_Oui, mon petit, c'est comme ça. Une erreur de destination, et le destin était joué. Maintenant, des choses pareilles ne pourraient plus arriver, avec les sécurités modernes, mais à l'époque, les raccordements étaient fait à la main. Il y a eu une erreur faite au service de régulation, et sans ça, vous ne seriez pas nés !

_-_Tu as réagi comment, grand_-_mère, quand tu t'es réveillée le lendemain ?

_-_Très bien, enfin, disons que ton grand_-_père avait des arguments convaincants.

_-_Lesquels ?

_-_Hum ! Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grands !

_-_Moi je trouve que c'est tellement romantique…

_-_Oui, ton grand père est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu… »


End file.
